the Mobian Wars Episode I: need to find a name, help is welcomed
by MOBIUS chronicles
Summary: Sonic Archie Comics parody of Star Wars Episode I - plus some new creativity. Co-Author BleachedGoku. DYK: ナブー Japanese for Naboo, タトゥーヌ Japanese for Tatooine, コーラスント Japanese for Coruscant. May discontinue... ...NOT!


Chapter 1: the Jedi Ambassadors

 **A/N - Phew! Finished! I'm sorry but I had to rush this as soon as possible and well you know that I promised to write this on the second week of Summer so yeah here you go! Co-Authored by BleachedGoku. Enjoy. (though not all the ideas are mine for example: Anakin is Shadow)**

* * *

"Yo! Uncle Chuck are we there yet?" Sonic asked.

The old light blue hedgehog turned to his nephew and smiled "Patience Sonic, not everybody's as fast as you, you know." Sonic scratched his head knowingly and shrugged "I know, I know but we've been out here for hours! Like how slow is this ship?" Chuck chuckled and the captain of the ship turned around in his seat "This is a councilor's ship you know. And she's faster than many other ships." he said and turned back towards the window and continued to wait as the _Acorn's Hand_ spedtowards their destination through hyperspace.

The Supreme Chancellor Maximillian Acorn had sent Jedi Knight Sir Charles Hedgehog along with the Jedi's Padawan and nephew Sonic the Hedgehog on a mission to the planet _ナブー_ (japanese for Naboo) to negotiate with the Robotnik Federation. Sonic was a blue hedgehog Mobian with emerald-green eyes and wore tan Jedi robes as well as his Lightsaber which had a blue blade coincidentally. Sir Charles or Uncle Chuck was a greyish blue hedgehog Mobian with leaf-green eyes and wore light brown Jedi robes as well as his Lightsaber which had a green blade.

Sonic relaxed a bit even though he was really bored he sighed _"Well I might as well just sit back and relax for a bit I guess. I wonder what Tails is up to."_ he thought to himself thinking of his best bud an what the young genius was up to. Miles "Tails" Prower was a twin tailed Mobian fox he had met a couple years back when the kid had began his training as a Jedi, though Sonic was older Tails always seemed to be one step ahead of him during their training exercises. He always wondered how he was so capable of such a thing, like he was the only Jedi who could actually wield 4 Lightsabers at once, one per tail and hand. The colours of the blades were 1 green, 1 purple, 1 yellow, and 1 blue lightsaber, but he also had a fifth Lightsaber with a white blade which he barely used. He was also their best pilot, he could down any enemy in aerial combat with taking little to no amounts of damage at all.

He frowned when he thought of their fight a few days back, Sonic had said something that made the kitsune feel offended and they began shouting at each other until Tails just had enough and walked away after disarming Sonic in combat. Tails has been acting weird lately, he barely has time to hang out with him, constantly late for training sessions, barely smiles anymore, always focused on a mission, doesn't laugh as often whenever Sonic cracks a joke or a prank, and he barely speaks with him these days. Suddenly they dropped out of hyperspace, Sonic sat up straight and his Uncle chuckled "Well sonny boy we've arrived." he said. They looked from the glass of the ship's window to see a bunch of the Robotnik Federation' _Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 cargo freighters_ over the planet of _ナブー_. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Sonic said nervously as he peered at the ships over the planet as they flew towards the biggest of the large ships.

* * *

 **Well! That was hard but here you are I hope you enjoy cause I worked really hard on this thing even though it was short it was all I could come up with for the beginning of the story. And for those who like the Star Wars openings I'll be doing that in the next chapter cause this chapter is supposed to be like what goes on before the story begins. Please rev/fav/follow but mostly review cause it would really help out a ton. PM me if you wish to discuss what you think of it so far or any predictions for future chapters and even your opinions matter to me. Have a great day and I'll see you next time. :)**

 **~MOBIUS chronicles~**


End file.
